Midnight Man
by YamaKou
Summary: Ide dari Momoi yang ia berikan kepada Akashi membuat anggota GoM terpaksa bermain Midnight Man. Bisakah mereka menghindari Midnight Man dan tetap hidup? [COVER NOT MINE]


Momoi menatap dengan penuh harap ke arah kapten GOM. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah smartphone. Akashi yang mendapat permintaan 'sedikit berbahaya' dari Momoi itu menyeringai. Ia rasa ini bagus utuk melatih mental para uhukanakbuahuhuk nya itu.

"Idemu bagus Satsuki. Beritahu mereka untuk kerumahku saat jam sepuluh malam nanti"

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_**

 ** _Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _Midnight Man © Yamasaki Kou_**

 ** _Warning_**

 ** _OOC, Fans Typo, and Gak kerasa horrornya all about a such at my fanfic_**

* * *

"Jadi, kenapa kita harus berkumpul malam-malam begini Akashi?" Aomine menguap bosan.

"Iya ssu! Padahal aku ada undangan untuk pesta hallowen."

Akashi melirik ke arah Momoi, gadis yang ditatap hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Satsuki yang memberiku ide brillian ini. Karena malam ini hallowen, aku ingin kita memainkan sebuah permainan. Permainan itu adalah 'Midnight Man'."

"Midnight man? Nyem~ Apa itu Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara sambil tetap memakan cemilan ringan yang dibelinya sebelum datang ke rumah Akashi.

"Ini permainan untuk mengundang hantu. Kita seperti bermain kejar-kejaran dengan si Midnight Man di dalam rumah." Momoi menjawab terlebih dahulu dengan senyuman yang menakutkan.

"H-HA-HANTU!?" dua orang idiot -aomine dan kise- berteriak kaget. Pada dasarnya mereka berdua memang takut hantu.

"O-oi Akashi, apakah kau menyuruh kami untuk bermain permainan ini?"

"J-jangan bercanda Akashicchi!" kise gemetar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak bercanda Ryouta, dan kalian memang harus bermain permainan ini Daiki."

"Ta-tapi..."

*ckris* Gunting akhirnya Akashi keluarkan. Kedua orang itu meneguk ludah.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya, Atsushi, dan Shintarou?"

"Nyem~ Boleh boleh saja." ujar murasakibara santai. Dia tidak percaya dengan adanya hantu.

"Aku setuju. Aku penasaran sekali, apalagi kurasa aku akan bertemu temanku." kali ini Kuroko. Akashi mengerti maksud dari Kuroko, selama ini ia sering disamakan dengan hantu bukan?

"Aku juga tidak keberatan nanodayo." balas midorima. dengan membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot. Di tangannya terdapat selotip yang merupakan lucky item hari ini.

"Ah tapi~ Apakah tidak ada yang mau menemaniku di luar?" tiba-tiba Momoi bertanya. Aomine mengerutkan alisnya heran,

"Kau tidak ikut main Satsuki!?"

"Momocchi curang-ssu!"

"Kalian berdua diam. Kita jan ken pon saja." perintah Akashi. Dua orang itu berdoa dalam hati agar tidak terkena bagian untuk bermain permainan yang mereka anggap terkutuk itu.

"JAN KEN PON!"

* * *

"Jadi aku akan menjelaskan tentang permainan ini. The Midnight Man ini merupakan permain yang sangat berbahaya. Karena ini seperti kejar-kejaran, nyawa kalian akan hilang jika tertangkap oleh sang Midnight Man. Sebenarnya bukan kejar-kejaran, kita hanya harus menghindari darinya'nya'. Permainan ini dimulai jam 12:00 malam dan dan berakhir saat 03:33. Alat-alat yang dibutuhkan sudah kau siapkan Satsuki?"

"Sudah Akashi-kun. Rumah dengan pintu kayu sudah ada. Lilin aku sudah beli satu pack! Kalian pegang satu-satu ya! Sebagai cadangan, kalian simpang di saku masing masing." Momoi menyerahkan dua lilir pada masing-masing orang.

"Kertas untuk menulis kertas nama kalian juga sudah ada. Garam ini juga kalan bawa nanti. Jarum aku sudah membawanya. Dan yang paling penting, korek api sudah kusiapkan juga!" lapor Momoi.

"Akan kujelaskan peraturan dalam permainan ini.

1\. Tulis nama lengkap kalian di atas kertas. Lalu tusuk jari dengan jarum dan teteskan ke kertas. Biarkan meresap.

2\. Matikan semua lampu di dalam rumah. Aku sudah menyuruh semua pelayan untuk mematikan lampu sebelum mereka pergi tadi

3\. Berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Untungya pintu rumahku terbuat dari kayu (harus dari kayu).

4\. Letakkan kertas di depan pintu, dan letakkan lilin di atasnya. Nyalakan lilin.

5\. Tepat pada jam 12 malam, ketuk pintu 22 kali. Kalian harus selesai mengetuk sebelum jam 12:01 kalau tidak game ini akan gagal.

6\. Buka pintu, tiup lilin sampai padam.

7\. Tutup lagi pintunya dan nyalakan lilin secepatnya.

"Kalian telah telah mengundang midningt man saat itu. Kalian harus menghindar dari tangkapan midnight man sampai jam 3:33. Usahakan kalian terus bergerak ke semua tempat. Jika kalian hanya berdiam di satu tempat, lebih mudah midnight man untuk menemukan kalian. Kalian tidak boleh tertangtangkap atau nyawa kalian dalam bahaya!

"Tanda Midnight Man berada di dekat kalian adalah, lilin padam, suhu menjadi dingin, terdengar suara-suara bisikan, dan kalian melihat bayangan pria. Jika lilin padam, segera nyalakan dalam waktu 10 detik.

"Jika tidak bisa menyalakan dalam 10 detik, tebarkan garam menyerupai lingkaran di sekitarmu dan berdiri di dalam lingkaran sampai lilin menyala. Jangan meninggalkan lingkaran garam sampai lilin menyala! Itu merupakan pertahanan terakhir kalian.

"Ada beberapa pantangan juga yang harus kalian patuhi.

"Jangan menyalakan lampu saat permainan. Yang ini, aku akan mencabut aliran listrik.

"Jangan membuat Midnight Man kesal dengan cara apapun

"Jangan sampa tertidur saat bermain

"Jangan menggunakan darah orang lain untuk diteteskan pada kertas

"Setelah pukul 3:33, Midnight Man akan keluar. Dan kalian menang. Tapi ingat, kalian tidak bisa menghentikan ini secara tiba-tiba. Permainan ini juga membahayakan jiwa kalian!" jelas Akashi secara panjang dan lebar.

Kandidat pemain bergidik takut. Momoi dan Midorima menatap mereka dengan cemas. Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Akashi menghela nafas pasrah, "Kalian kuharuskan berpencar saat bermain. Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Tetsuya, sudah siap?"

Hanya anggukan tanpa jawaban dari mereka.

Beberapa menit lagi akan menunjukkan pukul 00:00. Keempat orang yang kalah dalam jankenpon mempersiapkan persiapan mereka.

TENG! Tepat pukul pukul 00:00. Keempatnya mengetuk pintu dengan 22 ketukan. Setelah selesai, mereka membuka pintu dan menghidupkan lilin lagi sembari masuk ke dalam rumah. Permainan dimulai, terlihat sesosok pria berwarna hitam yang masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

-KISE MOMMENT-

Model itu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Sejak pertama kali masuk, ia sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Ruang itu kosong,

Tiba-tiba saja lilin yang dipegangnya padam, suhur udara juga mulai dingin. Kise tercekat. Mencoba dengan cepat menghidupkan lilin, tapi karena ketakutan, ia tidak bisa menghidupkan lilin.

detik kelima... detik keenam... detik ketujuh...

'tebarkan garam menyerupai lingkaran di sekitar kamu dan berdiri di dalam lingkaran sampai lilin menyala' perkataan Akashi terngiang diotak nya. Dengan segera, ia merogoh garam dan membuat bentu lingkaran untuk mengelilinganya.

pas! detik kesepuluh...

Kise hampir menangis. Tapi ia terus mencoba menghidupkan lilin. Setelah lilinnya menyala, ia bergegas untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menghindari 'nya'.

-AOMINE MOMMENT-

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menguap. Ia memang takut berman permainan ini. Tapi kantuk yang telah menyerangnya sejak tadi terus membuatnya menguap. Apalagi mengelilingi rumah Akashi yang sangat besar ini, tenaganya hampir terkuras habis. Walaupun masih berdiri, dia mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Dia mulai tertidur...

'Jangan sampa tertidur saat bermain' muncul dalam otaknya

Benar saja, tiba-tiba lilin yang dipegangnya padam, suhu udara mulai dingin, dia juga mendengar suara bisikan. Aomine langsung terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia segera menghidupkan lilin dan bergegas berjalan lagi ke tempat lain.

-MURASAKIBARA MOMMENT-

Sang titan ungu berjalan dengan malas-malasan. Dia sedikit kesal karena tidak boleh membawa cemilannya. Ia sedikit lebih cepat mendapat pertanda,

Lilin yang dipegangnya padam, suhu udara mulai dingin, dia juga mendengar suara bisikan, dan bayangan seorang pria terlihat. Murasakibara yang pemalas, menghidupkan lilin dengan kesal.

"Cih, dasar te-"

'Jangan membuat Midnight Man kesal dengan cara apapun' Murasakibara teringat. Hampira saja dia akan mengumpat. Akhirnya dia segera pergi menjauh dar tempat itu.

-KUROKO MOMMENT-

Pemuda dengan surai baby blue itu masuk ke dalam perpustakaan Akashi. Dia melihat ada banyak sekali buku sastra. Dengan sedikit berbinar, ia mulai mengambil salah satu buku dan membacanya.

Tiba-tiba lilin yang dipegannya mati, suhu udara menjadi lebih dingin , terdengar bisikan, dan bayangan.

'Jika kalian hanya berdiam di satu tempat, lebih mudah midnight man untuk menemukan kalian' kuroko menghidupkan lilinnya. Dia teringat ucapan dari Akashi dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Pukul 3:33 telah berlalu. Sekarang diluar rumah, ketiga orang menunggu dengan penuh harap. Seharusnya perminan telah selesai saat ini.

Tidak lama, munculah bayangan keempat orang dengan rambut yang berwarna aneh. Midorima, Momoi, dan Akashi menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya mereka selamat.

"Huwee aku takut-ssu!" teriak Kise sambil berlari memeluk Midorima. Midorima mengumpat kesal, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Hampira saja aku ditangkap karena tertidur." Aomine bercerita sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku juga Aomine-kun. Tapi itu karena aku berdiam di satu tempat." ujar Kuroko.

"Uwaa! Sejak kapan kau ikut berada di sampingku Tetsu!?"

"Kalau aku hampir saja mengumpat sang Midnight Man."

Semua menghela nafas lega, akhirnya permainan ini selesai tanpa ada korban.

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke sebuah kedai saja. Lalu kita lanjutkan untuk bercerita. Kalian pasti juga lelah kan? Akan kutraktir. " titah Akashi dengan sambutan gembira dari semua anggota GoM plus Momoi.

"Yoosh!"

Akashi merogoh kantung jaketnya, ia menemukan surat.

To: Seijuuro A.

Teman-temanmu selamat dari permainan ini. Mereka cepat bertindak.

Tertanda

M.M.

Wohoho selesai juga. Walaupun disini tidak ada korban, tapi tidak dianjurkan untuk bermain ini. Bahaya mengancam kalian! Kalau kalian tetap ingin bermain, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Maaf ya kalau gak horror

Btw ada yang main duel otak di sini? Duel yuk wkwk. Lagi seneng main itu sih

Akhir kata, **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
